Until We Fight Aizen
by Rose Suicidal
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki meets Zanka Minatare one day and couldn't forget her not ever because he had fallen for her. He wanted to keep her close to him but he didn't know she was from 14th squad captain or she’s royalty.


Until We Fight Aizen Until We Fight Aizen

Disclaimer: I own Zanka Minatare but not Bleach or Bleach characters.

Byakuya Kuchiki met a girl by the name of Zanka Minatare who is in fact 14th squad captain her squad is called Secretive Executioners Squad she has Arrancars, Quinces, Soul Reapers, and Vizards. / Who is that girl I am feeling something for her but I can't explain it. Byakuya thought. Zanka has the respect of her squad and no one understands who she is because she never showed up on the battlefields except when there is a meeting. There was a meeting, and all 13 squads were there. The 14th squad captain Zanka and her Lt. Tadeyuki Aizen came of Tadeyuki is in his vizard form. "Who's is that girl?" Gin asked. Even Renji Abarai is clueless, and so was his captain Byakuya Kuchiki. The first squad captain looked at Zanka. "Oh Zanka Minatare welcome I see you brought your lieutenant." First squad captain said. Zanka smiled. "Of course she brought me." Tadeyuki said.

Toshizo is wondering about Zanka. "Um, first squad captain who is she?" Sosuke asked. Sosuke never met his brother Tadeyuki ever so he doesn't know that Zanka's lieutenant is his brother.  
"She is Yunalesca Zanka Minatare, but she prefers Zanka she is the 14th squad captain." First squad captain said. Byakuya fallen in love with her. "Um, first squad captain, what is her team called?" Byakuya asked. Zanka never spoke much because she never wants to let anyone in. She has been hurt before. "It is called Secretive Executioners Squad." Zanka said. Byakuya heard the sweet voice of Zanka's. "Oh wow her voice is beautiful." Byakuya said. Toshizo heard of the Secretive Executioners Squad they are made up with Arrancars, Quinces, Soul Reapers, and Vizards.

Ichigo's friends and himself came to save Rukia from being to be put to death. They were fighting captains and lieutenants and the entire squad to save Rukia. Ichigo's has a hollow inside him. Zanka knows of this. Her zanpakuto is a chain she even as a second zanpakuto that is a sword the first zanpakuto name is Eldoiner and the second zanpakuto name is Chieka. "Um, Ichigo she is on that ledge there." Zanka said. Ichigo was surprised to see Zanka of helping him out. "Why are you helping me out Zanka?" Ichigo asked. Zanka looked at Ichigo. "Do I need a reason to?" Zanka asked. Ichigo looked at Zanka. "I guess not." Ichigo said. Byakuya loves Zanka but he knows she won't get close to anyone outside her squad or Ichigo.

Everyone is attempting their first attempt of killing on Aizen with no luck but then out of thin air comes Zanka with her entire squad. "Aizen, you are going down." Zanka said. Zanka's Lt. Tadeyuki Aizen came in his hollow form. "Is that a hollow?" Toshiro asked. First squad captain shaken his head no. "That is her Lt. Tadeyuki Aizen." First squad captain said. Tadeyuki transformed back into his soul reaper form. "Little brother Sosuke." Tadeyuki said. Sosuke saw his big brother. "Big brother why are you with Zanka?" Sosuke asked. Tadeyuki told Ryoka and Soul Reapers the reason why he is with Zanka Minatare. "She saved your life?" Ichigo asked. Tadeyuki nodded.

Byakuya can't believe that Zanka is so powerful but also so nice. "Is that the right way for a Soul Reaper to act?" Byakuya asked. Zanka looked at all the Soul Reapers and to the Ryoka. "As long as I am alive I will fight the laws of Soul Society." Zanka said. Zanka was the one who needed to make Byakuya feel love once again. "So let the clouds that put you down fade away, Byakuya once you are touched by the pain time will heal your heart again." Zanka said. Byakuya starts to cry and he got stabbed by Aizen's sword of protecting Rukia his wife's sister. Aizen got out of there. "Rukia where are you?" Byakuya asked. Zanka turned away and walked away. Ichigo saw that Zanka is so sad and he wanted to cheer her up even his hollow side wants to cheer her up.

"What's wrong with you I thought you are in love with Byakuya?" Ichigo asked. His hollow side came out. "I won't let him hurt you this way, you are so special you are kind, shy, gentle, quiet, and a special captain you are respected by all races." Hollow Ichigo said. Zanka cried and clinged onto him. "Please don't leave me alone." Zanka said. Rukia looked at her brother Byakuya. "You hurt Zanka Minatare." Rukia said. Byakuya wanted to get up so he could talk to Zanka. "You need to lay down." Kaede said. Byakuya looked at the doctor. "I can't I need to talk to Zanka." Byakuya said. Rukia helped him up. "Will you be all right Ichigo is with her." Rukia said. Byakuya turned back and faced Rukia. "Is all my fault that she is hurting like this." Byakuya said. Byakuya got to where Ichigo and Zanka is. "Are you all right, Zanka?" Byakuya asked.


End file.
